happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wasp It Something I Said?
Wasp It Something I Said? is a HTFF episode. Starring * Bumpsy * Castles Featuring * Beehive * Buzzles * Pop * Cub Appearances * Giggles Plot Bumpsy and Castles go out to exterminate wasps in their truck. They stop by Giggles' house and Giggles tells them to remove the wasps' nest while she goes out for lunch. When Giggles left, Castles and Bumpsy walk towards the nest and Castles points to the nest and asks him how they should remove the nest. Bumpsy tells him they they should be far away enough from the nest as possible. He then takes out some pesticide spray and tells him that they should use this to kill the wasps. But before Bumpsy could use the spray, Castles knocks the nest down with a hockey stick, causing the nest to fall on Bumpsy's head. The wasps swarm out and sting Bumpsy, causing him to run to a lake to make sure the wasps don't sting him again. Later, Bumpsy puts the wasps' nest down, breaks it with a bat and uses the pesticide spray on the inside to make sure there are no more wasps. As Bumpsy (whose face is covered in bandages) and Castles go to the next house, Beehive pulls a beehive off a tree and stomps on it to get it's honey, only for Buzzles to get angry and attempt to sting him, causing Beehive to run away. When Castles and Bumpsy arrive at Pop and Cub's house, Bumpsy gets shocked to see that theres a bigger wasp nest hanging from a tree. Pop tells them to find ways to get rid of the wasps while he watches his son, Cub. Bumpsy gives the pesticide spray to Castles and tells him to use the spray, but Castles sprays Cub in the eyes instead, causing them to melt. Bumpsy gets angry at him and takes the spray and sprays the nest. Bumpsy puts on a pair of gloves and tries to remove the nest, only to hear screaming. He turns around and accidently bumps into Beehive, causing him to get his eye bruised more. Bumpsy takes out a stool and steps on it, and succesfully removes the nest. He then tosses the nest which crushes Buzzles in the process. Castles sees something in the grass and pulls it, only to get bitten in the eye by a rattlesnake and tumble backwards into a well and fall into it. Meanwhile, Pop, Cub, Bumpsy and Beehive have a picnic. A rattlesnake then comes and bites Beehive in the arm. Deaths * Buzzles gets crushed by the wasps' nest. * Castles possibly dies after he fell into the well (Debatable). Injuries * Bumpsy is hit in the head by the wasps' nest, stung by wasps and bumps into Beehive. * Cub is sprayed in the eyes, causing them to melt. * Beehive's eye gets bruised more after bumping into Bumpsy and his right arm gets bitten by a rattlesnake. * Castles, before his death, gets bitten in the eye by the rattlesnake. Trivia * The plot of the episode is inspired from a scene from The Mr. Men Show episode Pests where Mr. Bump and Mr. Tickle try to remove wasp nests. * Castles' possible death is similar to Cub's debatable death in A Hole Lotta Love. * From this episode on, Beehive's black eye gets even worse and will have bandages on both of his arms. Gallery blackeye.png|Poor Beehive.... Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character Category:MrsMewgirl24's Episodes